Lawnmowers generally include a mower deck and a cutting blade disposed below the mower deck to cut grass, or other vegetation. The grass clippings are commonly mulched below the mower deck, discharged from the mower deck to the ground adjacent the lawnmower, or collected within a grass catcher. In some prior art lawnmowers, the grass catcher may be connected directly to the mower deck.